Malam Yang Dingin
by NaruHinaKarin Forever
Summary: Mempunyai dua kakak adalah hal terindah yang Naruto punya. Apalagi kalau kakak-kakaknya yang seksi dan cantik sangat mencintainya. Seakan dunia hanya milik Naruto seorang. Untuk Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'


**Malam Yang Dingin**

 **Disclaimed Naruto © Mashasi Kismoto**

 **Getre: Family**

 **Rated: T**

 **Fict ini saya persembahkan untuk Challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata' yang dIbuat oleh Rasya Swarnasta. Kata yang harus ada dalam cerita ini antara lain: Memberontak** , **Pensil, Sendok, Televisi** , Takdir, Lampu, Pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari di taman belakang rumah kediaman Namikaze. Naruto diam tak bergeming di atas kursi panjang yang saat ini ia duduki. Dibawah **Lampu** taman yang tidak terlalu terang, Naruto mencoba untuk berfikir dan mencari referensi yang akan ia gunakan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Pada tanggal 27 Maret tahun ini, Naruto telah berjanji pada temannya untuk mengikuti sebuah perlombaan yang mengharuskan peserta untuk membuat cerita fiksi yang menggunakan kata-kata yang sudah di tentukan.

Tapi saat ini dia tidak mempunyai sedikitpun ide untuk membuat cerita itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat cerita fiksi dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan sedangkan fikirannya sedang tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Mungkn dengan beristirahat sejenak dan merilekskan diri dengan bantuan angin malam bisa membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Naru! Kau sedang apa disini? Kamu bisa masuk angin bahkan kamu bisa sakit kalau terus disini."

Naruto yang mendengar suara lembut kakaknya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Sosok gadis berrambut merah berdiri tegap dengan berbalut baju tidur tipis yang tentunya terlihat menggoda. Karin Namikaze, dia adalah salah satu kakak yang Naruto miliki. Karin sebenarnya bukanlah kakak kandung Naruto.

12 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Naruto masih beruasia 4 tahun. Naruto, Ayahnya, dan juga Ibunya tengah berlIbur ke desa Otogakure dan saat itulah pertemuan pertama Naruto dan kakak-kakaknya. Saat itu Karin dan sahabatnya, Tayuya sedang mengamen di jalanan kota Oto dengan bermodalkan sebuah Seruling dan suara merdu yang mereka punya. Dan itulah yang membuat Kushina selaku Ibu Naruto meminta izin kepada suaminya untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai anak angkatnya.

Naruto memandang kakaknya sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin malam. Lalu, kenapa Karin-nee kesini? Mengganggu saja." Naruto sedikit memelankan suaranya di ujung kalimat.

Karin yang masih bisa mendengar perkataan Naruto sontak memajukan bibirnya. "Jadi kamu ngak suka Karin-nee ada disini."

"T-Tidak kok. Aku malah senang kalau Karin-nee ada didekatku hehehe." Ujar Naruto dan diakhiri dengan tawa mirisnya.

Karin tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau kamu senang nee-chan ada sampingmu kenapa kita tidak menikah saja? Kau mau kan menikah dengan nee-chan?" Karin duduk di samping Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang sudah pucat pasi mendengar pertanyaan sakral yang terus-menerus kakaknya ucapkan di setiap waktu. Ya, Naruto tahu kalau kakaknya ini telah jatuh hati padanya sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak, begitu juga dengan Tayuya yang juga mencintainya. Naruto juga tau kalau kedua kakaknya memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh yang aduhay. Walaupun Naruto, Karin, dan Tayuya bukan saudara kandung, tapi semua bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Naruto.

Kushina adalah orang yang sangat mendukung hubungan Naruto, Karin, dan Tayuya. Ini karena Kushina yang senang menoton drama yang tayang di **Televisi**. Kushina bahkan berniat menikahkan mereka bertiga sekaligus dengan alasan ingin segera mempunyai cucu. Minato selaku ayah bagi Naruto tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau bersedih melihat nasib anaknya kelak. 'indahnya memiliki dua istri' dan 'maaf tak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari eksperimen Ibumu' begitulah kiranya pikiran Minato tentang apa yang tengah anaknya alami. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar anaknya memiliki **Takdir** yang baik.

"Naru, Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Mukamu terlihat pucat." Karin mengusap pipi Naruto secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin karena sedikit dingin."

"Dingin? Kamu kedinginan?" Karin bergeser kesamping mendekati Naruto. "Mau ku peluk?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "T-Tidak usah. Su-Sudah ngak dingin lagi kok." Ujar Naruto Sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

Karin yang mendengar penolakan yang kedua tak mau ambil pusing. Dia langsung memeluk adiknya dengan penuh kasih dan sayang. Sedangkan Naruto yang dipelukpun harus menahan nafas agar tidak kehilangan kontrol karena benda kenyal yang tiba-tiba menempel erat pada dirinya.

"Ka-Karin-nee! Aku udah ngak kedinginan kok. Jadi ngak usah dipeluk segala."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memelukmu, aku kan kakakmu. Apa salahnya seorang kakak memeluk adiknya?" Karin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto mencoba menyamankan posisinya.

Naruto yang dipeluk mau takmau harus pasrah dengan sikap manja kakaknya yang satu ini. lagi pula baju kakaknya terlalu tipis untuk di tembus oleh angin malam hingga membuat nurani Naruto tergerak untuk memeluk balik sang kakak. Dan merekapun terdiam sejenak mencoba meresapi kehangatan yang saat ini mereka rasakan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, suasana romantis yang tersajipun hancur berkeping keping ketika sebuah **sendok** melayang di masing-masing kepala mereka berdua.

"Hei, bukankah aku memintamu untuk memanggilkan Naruto, tapi kau malah enak-enakan memeluknya. Kakak macam apa kau ini?" Tayuya, sang pengganggu langsung marah-marah tak jelas kepada Karin. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah ketika melihat kedua kakaknya merIbutkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Tayuya beralih memandang Naruto disertai wajah yang memerah. "Naruto, Aku sudak memasak Ramen Kesukaanmu. A-Aku berbakat menjadi istri yang baik kan?"

Naruto yang mendengar kata ramen menjadi bersemangat. "Wahh... Hebat! Tayuya-nee pasti akan menjadi istri dan Ibu yang paling hebat di dunia ini." Naruto berujar dengan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Tayuya.

Tayuya yang mendengar pujian mutlak yang diucapkan Naruto kepadanya merasa dihempas oleh angin topan dan jatuh di taman yang banyak bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Sedangkan Karin yang diabaikkan merasa tersisihkan untuk sejenak.

Tayuya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. "Kalau aku akan menjadi istri dan Ibu yang paling hebat di dunia ini. mengapa kamu tidak menik—" Tayuya menoleh. "—ahi Ku?"

"..."

"..."

"?"

"HUAAAA... AKU DITINNGGAL. KARINNNNN BR*NGSEKKKKK"

 **Ruang Tamu**

Saat ini Naruto, Karin,dan Tayuya sedang bersama-sama menyantap ramen buatan Tayuya. Suasana begitu gaduh akibat cekcok yang terjadi antara Karin dan Tayuya. Mereka terus bertengkar layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merebutkan perpen(Naruto).

"Karin-nee, Tayuya-nee! Dimana Ayah dan Ibu? Apa mereka belum pulang?" Pertanyaan Naruto sukses menghentikan cekcok Karin Tayuya.

Karin menyeringai, begitu pula dengan Tayuya. 'Kesempatan emas.' Pikir mereka berdua bersamaan.

Karin menghela nafas sejenak lalu berucap. "Kata Ayah, selama satu minggu kedepan Ayah dan Ibu akan tidak akan pulang. Mereka sedang tidak ada **Pekerjaan** dan pulang ke Inggris menemui nenek. Ibu menyuruh Aku dan Tayuya untuk menjagamu, ya kan Tayuya?" Karin menengok ke Tayuya dan disambut baik olehnya.

"Benar kata si bodoh ini. Kita berdua yang akan mengurusmu, kita akan membuatkanmu makanan, memandikanmu, membacakan dongeng, dan menemanimu tidur." Jelas Tayuya dengan senyuman evilnya.

"Te-Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa mandi sendiri dan kalian tidak perlu menemaniku tidur, Aku kan sudah besar hahaha." Naruto tertawa garing. "Apa Kakak bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugasku?"

Kening Tayuya berkedut. "Tugas? Tugas apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Aku juga akan membantumu, Naru."Karin yang tidak mau kalah dengan Tayuya ikut menyahut.

Naruto yang medapat respon positif dari kedua kakaknya langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Kemarin aku mendaftar menjadi peserta perlombaan membuat cerita fiksi yang mengharuskan cerita itu memiliki kata-kata yang sudah ditentukan dan waktu pengumpulannya hampir habis. jadi, apa kakak dersedia membantuku?"

Karin dan Tayuya terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusaja Naruto ucapkan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berharap kakak-kakaknya bisa menyelamatkannya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Karinpun buka suara.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Jadi, kata apa yang harus ada di cerita tersebut?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengambil kertasnya." Naruto langsung berlari kekamarnya, meninggalkan Karin dan Tayuya yang mematung dengan wajah merah merona karena senyumannya yang menawan.

Tayuya menoleh ke Karin. "Karin! Apa kau tau?" Karin menggeleng. "Aku semakin mencintainya. Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

Karin mengangguk. "Aku juga. Aku ingin menjadi istri Naru, walaupun banyak orang yang tidak suka."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku juga ingin menjadi istri Naruto suatu hari nanti, tapi aku tidak mau sahabat sekaligus adikku kecewa karenaku karena keegoisanku." Tayuya tersenyum kecut ke arah Karin.

Karin yang mendengar ucapan Tayuya merasa terharu. "Tayuya! Jangan menyerah. Kita bisa berbagi kok? Lagi pula Naru pasti senang jika mempunyai dua istri." Karin berucap dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Kau serius ingin berbagi?" Tayuya tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya untuk saat ini.

"Aku serius. Jadi, ayo kita bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan Naru dan menjauhkan wanita lain dari Naru. Hanya kita berdua yang boleh menmiliki Naru."

"Baiklah. Mari kita bekerjasama mendapatkan Naruto."

Setelah beberapa lama Narutopun datang sambil membawa kertas yang ia katakan tadi.

"Karin-nee! Ini kata-kata yang harus ada dalam cerita yang akan dibuat." Naruto menyerahkan kertas yang ia bawa tadi.

"Oh iya, aku baca dulu. Persyaratan yang harus diikuti, peserta harus membuat cerita dengan menggunakan kata antara lain; **Memberontak, Pensil, Sendok, Televisi, Takdir, Lampu, Pekerjaan.** Emm... menarik, baiklah ayo kita buat bersama!" Seru Karin dengan suara lantangnya dengan mengacungkan kepalan tangan keatas.

"Ayo/Ayo" Ucap Naruto dan Tayuya secara bersamaan.

Merekapun berjalan bersama menuju kamar Naruto untuk mengerjakan Tugas yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk dalam tidur Naruto. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Karin menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Naruto dan Tayuya menoleh kearahnya meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf Naruto! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasmu untuk saat ini." Karin berucap dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Tayuya, Naru! Malam ini dingin ya? Bagaima kalau kita bertiga berendam di onsen?" Tayuya tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat seolah ingin mematahkan lehernya sendiri ketika mendengar usulan dari Karin. Lain lagi dengan Naruto yang terdiam mematung dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

Karin menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan Tayuyapun membantunya dengan menarik tangan yang satunya. "Naru~ ayo kita berendam bersama. Sebagai kakak dan calon istri yang baik aku akan menggosok punggunggmu dengan sentuhan halusku." Ucap Karin dengan seringgaian yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Jika Karin ingin menggosok punggungmu, Aku yang akan menggosok joniormu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Bruukkkkk

Dan Narutopun pingsan disertai dengan darah yang terus mengalis deras dari lubang hidungnya. Pikirannya melayang seakan terbang ke surga kemaksiatan.

 **END**

 **Untuk Rasya Swarnasta, semoga fict ini bisa membuat anda senang dan maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan atau yang lain. Ini karena saya mengerjakannya hanya dalam waktu singkat dan sedang dalam keadaan WB hehehe. Dan untuk reader, maaf jika alurnya ngak nyambung ^_^**

 **Thank you very much, because read my fict.**

 **Review Please**


End file.
